True Story
by Emerald Lilie
Summary: It's actually has no Sailor Moon characters in it. It's in here because it's derived from SM and has a reference to it. I've broken it into 9 parts. Rating for my piece of mind.
1. True Story - Part 1

Part 1  
  
No one there could believe this was happening again. Four warriors, three girls and a guy stood  
in a very familiar position of anger, longing, and fright, in a fairly wide alley. One female, dress  
in a white body suit, cobalt blue skirt and thigh high boots trimmed in white and white gloves  
trimmed in cobalt blue, leaned against a brick wall watching the actions of the other three. One  
of the females, dress in a light blue body suit trimmed with sea green skirt, elbow gloves, and  
high heels, was cornering the other female dressed in a red body suit, orange skirt, gold gloves  
and ankle boots, and carrying a gold staff. The male, dressed in dark blue pants, a long dark blue  
jacket, dark blue dress shoes and a lightning blue dress shirt and mask, looked longingly at the  
girl being cornered.  
"Why won't you tell us who you are?" Water demanded to the fire clad warrior across from her.  
Solar was trapped, again. The golden brunette hated these times, the times when the enemy was  
gone and she was left to face them. These other warriors were suppose to be her comrades, her  
allies, her friends, but she couldn't even force herself to tell them who she is. Then he stepped  
forward, he was her salvation, the reason she kept coming back. The first time, the time he  
saved her was when she realized she wanted to be in his arms forever. But she knew that it  
could never be, and she feared would never be again if he knew who she was.  
"Solar," his voice was so calm and warm, she never wanted him to quit speaking when he spoke  
like that. She stepped back, closer to the brick wall, she didn't want him to see her start to cry.   
"We just want to know who you are, you might have more answers than we do." He was right,  
she did know what they didn't, but what if they asked how she knew? They'd think she was  
crazy if she told them a voice from a glowing locket told her. "NO!" Solar screamed as tears fell  
like crystals from her eyes, she used her staff to leap off the ground and before anybody could do  
anything she was jumping roofs away from them, leaving only a streak of fire in the sky that  
quickly vanished.  
"Lightning! Where are you going?" Water called after the boy, who was making a mad dash to  
the black Harley at the edge of the alley. "We can't let her go this time! I can't let her go!" He  
screamed out over the roar of the engine and vanished down the road soon out of the sight of  
Water and Air. The two detransformed in a mass of blue and green ribbons into jeans and shirts  
of their color and then stood Arielle and Angel in place of the later. "Might as well go after  
them," Angel said looking down the road not seeing Arielle giving her an evil look. The two  
girls climbed into Angels' blue Jeep that had been parked further up the street, and started off  
after their friend and the object of his affection.  
  
Solar leaned against the side wall in an alley as she cried about what had happened, what always  
happens. She looked out at the deserted street, Probably scared off by the attack she thought, till  
she saw the lights and heard the sound she feared. He was coming! Why this time? Why not  
any other time? She tried to stop crying not succeeding by much, by the time he stopped at the  
opening of the alley.  
"Solar?"  
"Go away!" She hated to say that, she wanted him to stay, but not for the reason he wanted to.  
"No! Not this time, not ever again."  
"Why can't you just let me be?" She began to cry again.  
"Because..." he tried to think but he couldn't, not in her presence. He wanted to say the reason  
why he followed her why he was always there to catch her, but he couldn't not to her. "Why  
won't you tell us?" He asked, changing the subject that made him lose all control of his senses,  
then he realized what he should do. She saw it and wished she hadn't. He took off the mask,  
which was over his eyes, causing him to transform back into his normal, good-looking seventeen  
year old, self Stephen. Now she hated this more than ever, Stephen was the class clown and  
biggest flirt in the school, even to her sometimes, but like this now she couldn't confront him,  
tell him who she was, he would hate her and she would loose him forever.  
"I knew that." She said quietly through her tears. "I know who you all are." She started  
walking further into the darkness of the alley. She had quit crying and now just hated being put  
on the spot. She sat down in a fairly dry spot and hugged her knees. "Stephen, you don't  
understand!" She yelled back at him, who was still standing in shock, wondering how she knew.  
"Your right, I don't." He entered the darkness and knelt down in front of her. "So why don't  
you tell me?" His voice had changed again. She knew this tone, it was him trying to be  
persuasive, it never worked. She couldn't help but give off a little smile at the thought of him  
even using that voice here, and on her of all people. "See, that wasn't so hard was it." This  
made her become serious again and she stood up.  
"Can't you just understand that I don't want to tell you. That I don't know everything. That the  
truth could hurt too much."  
"NO! Solar your the only one who may hold the answers we need!"  
"Answers?" That word stuck in her head, she know some of the answers but she couldn't explain  
them no matter how hard she tried, they just didn't make sense. There was no order no  
understanding, just random memories, random emotions and thoughts, she was told she would  
understand when the time was right but it hadn't come and without it she couldn't even begin to  
explain. This went through her mind over and over again. She wanted to tell them, tell him she  
just couldn't.  
"Solar, what's wrong." His concerned voice drew her out only to be faced with her former  
problem. "Are you all right?" His voice seemed so sincere, so trusting, but she knew she still  
couldn't tell him. By the time she had thought all of this a deep blue jeep had pulled up behind  
the motorcycle at the edge of the alley. She saw Angel and Arielle getting out and coming  
toward her, and she could faintly hear the ringing of the clock tower in the distance signaling  
nine o'clock and she knew then it was time to go. She pushed off the ground with the help of  
her staff and left a trail of fire across the sky that disappeared as quickly as she did in the  
darkness of the night.  
"Damn it!" Stephen's curse echoed in the emptiness of the city, it's only competitor the distant  
chiming bells. 


	2. True Story - Part 2

Part 2  
  
Erin stood in front of the dresser mirror brushing her hair. She noticed it had become more  
golden since the last few transformation, there was also light streaks of sky blue and auburn in  
what was her formally light brown hair. Her eyes had also changed, once what was green-hazel  
now had a golden shimmer around them. "Amazing," she put her brush down, " how could they  
not figure it out? I mean, I know I'm not the most looked at person in school, and everyone is  
dyeing their hair all shades of color, but HELLO! Complete incompetence!"  
  
"We can't let her get away again!" Stephen let out to the three other people in the room.   
Angels' long brown hair fell over her shoulder as she let it out of a bun on her head. This was  
her room and her mom had said that everyone should spend the night instead of "driving around  
the city with the monsters still out there." Arielle sat on the bed going through her sea green  
bag and placing a pen of similar color into one of the outside pockets, she had tuned Stephen  
out in the alley when he started to rant and rave about letting her get away. Her shoulder length  
black hair with dark blue streaks was pulled in a pony tail at the nape of her neck and her brown  
skin shimmered in the sparkly light that only Angels' room had. She loved Angel's room. Angel  
stood in her closet choosing tomorrow's outfit of a long dark blue nylon skirt and a tight  
shimmering yellow top that matched perfectly to the two blonde streaks of hair that were her  
bangs. Another boy sat in the corner bean bag chair, he was lanky and a little to tall to sit in such  
a small area, his appearance suggested otherwise, he looked comfortable enough. He wore  
baggy jeans and a tie-dye green and brown tee shirt, his hair was blonde, and had green streaks  
that seemed to be the color of emeralds. He was getting dizzy watching his friend pace back and  
forth, while steam seemed to seep from his brown hair.  
"Why don't you just hold on to her?" The boy ask and everyone's attention was directed to him  
as he sat looking at the other three people with an questioning look. "Can't." Angel said in a  
matter of fact, no explanation way and started to turn back to the closet.  
"Care to explain?" The confused blond stared at her. "Sure. She's Solar, like the sun." She  
looked at them to see if they had caught on, seeing that they hadn't she continued. "It was a few  
weeks ago, another monster had attacked and was heading straight for her, as soon as it touched  
her, her body turned into a flame engulfing it, causing it to.. well... disintegrate." She turned  
back to the closet satisfied at her selection she closed the closet door and sat down in the chair at  
the desk.  
"Oh. But she would never hurt us, would she?" The boy asked in her direction again.  
"She has before." Arielle turned their attention to where she was sitting on the bed. "She would  
never hurt us!" Stephen said to her in a stern and almost hurt voice. Arielle, wanting him to get  
over this obvious loser, went at him with pent-up anger. "Don't you remember, when we first  
started to ask her who she was? She shot a ball of fire from her staff at us! And besides she's  
been no help to us and she doesn't want to be a part of this so I say just let her go! Were better  
off without her any ways!" Feeling satisfied but not done she took another breath but before she  
could speak Stephen cut her off. "She's always been there when we needed her and in case you  
forgot she's the one who finished that monster tonight after you soaked it! The reason she shot a  
ball of fire at us was because she was scared, and that's also the reason her body became a flame  
when that monster charged her! Besides I've caught her a lot of times and she's never burned  
me." Seeing that he shut-up Arielle, temporally at least, he left the argument at that. "We can't  
let her get away again!"  
"Dave," Angels' mothers' voice called out from the kitchen, " your mother is on the phone."  
"I'll be right back," the blond said to his friends as he stood up and left the room. Stephen  
looked at the two girls and demanded their agreement with him. Dave rejoined them and knew  
by the looks on the faces of the girls what had happen. "So, guess I better not go out of town for  
awhile.. huh?"  
"Amazing! Angel come here." Her mother called to them from the living room. The four  
entered to where she sat in front of the TV  
"Look at that, they got shots of those warriors this time. Wait here comes the live report."  
* "And another attack on the city was again stopped by these mysterious warriors. We are in  
their debt once again. (Getting softer) They look like those warriors in Japan! * The screen  
went black with a click of the remote. "I don't want you kids going into town at night anytime  
soon." The mother said looking at them with a serious expression. "Okay mom, we'll stay  
away." Angel said looking down at the serious woman. "Good. Now I know you didn't get to  
eat in town so I made you a big meal." But before she could finish the four had landed at the  
table in the next room and began stuffing their faces.  
  
"Dad, you home?" Erin walked in and out of each room in the two story house. She had  
changed into pajama pants and a tank top, and braided together her blue and fire auburn streaks  
of hair. "Probably went out again, might as well get some food. Oh no. Talking to myself  
again." She went into the kitchen giving a shiver when her bare feet touched the cold marble  
floor. She turned on the light and began going through the fridge. She sat on the floor, to see if  
there was any cheese to go on her already piled up sandwich, when her necklace fell on the floor.   
It was a gold oval locket on a braided ribbon of red, blue, and gold. It made a shimmer noise  
when it hit the floor and came open, and a golden light emanated from it catching her attention.  
"Oh no. Don't be broken, don't be broken. Are you broken?" She picked it up with one had  
and the sandwich in the other and walked to the table.  
"There was another battle?" a light simmering voice asked from the locket.  
"Yes." Erin answered in return with a sigh, the after battle events still on her mind.  
"That's one too many." the Voice said taking the lead in the oncoming conversation.  
"The first was one too many." Erin said, while getting the glass of tea that she had put in the  
refrigerator earlier.  
"True."  
"Well?"  
"What is it?" The Voice asked even though it knew what was coming.  
"What insight do you have this time?, oh Mighty Voice of the locket." Erin asked sarcastically.  
"Cute. Okay. What was the beast strength?"  
"It was like a rhino, only made of rock." Erin said before taking a bite out of the sandwich.  
"Easily weakened by water?"  
"Yeah, then scorched by Mr. Lightning and myself." She couldn't help but grin at the thought of  
him."  
"You two always made a good team." the Voice seemed to know she was happy thinking about  
him.  
"Well not any more." she didn't like the tone of the Voice, and she hated being examined. Even  
if she was right.  
"You have to tell him your identity, it will be easier to work together then, with all of them. By  
the way was Earth there tonight?"  
"No, but he should be back at school tomorrow. Why do you ask?" She had learned by now the  
Voice never said anything without a reason.  
"I was concerned. You've seemed distant lately. And you always talk about how he's nice to  
you and how you work well together."  
"Oh. Well him being Dave make's it easier. He's about the only person who talks to me on a  
regular basis. He's my friend."  
"If there's nothing else..?" the Voice asked feeling more confidant now that Erin's mood was  
improving talking about her friend.  
"Wait, the other's want answers."  
"Answers?"  
"Yeah, like who they are, why them, where their powers from, stuff like that." She said it  
knowing what the Voice would say.  
"The time for that is when you decide. You have the answers, it's your choice when and what to  
tell them."  
"But it's all so jumbled up, nothing makes sense."  
"It will when the time is right."  
"Great. I'd thought you'd say something like that." As the light faded she went back to eating  
her sandwich and deciding the ultimate decision. 


	3. True Story - Part 3

Part 3  
  
"Hi Erin." Dave said with a smile while passing her in the hall.  
"Hi Dave!" she yelled back getting pushed the opposite way by the crowd. He was the only one  
who talked to her and actually accepted her for who she was. She smiled at the thought of  
acceptance but quickly erased it when she saw Arielle looking at her. Arielle had a major crush  
on Dave and hated that he would even talk to some one like Erin, let alone Erin herself. With  
that thought exiting Erin's mind the minute bell rang and she realized that her class was on the  
other side of the school which took three minutes walking so she decided to run. The halls are  
wide enough to get down if people would get out of the way and of course if your just so cool  
then you can't even be near your class when the tardy bell rings. Erin began to think again as  
she ran through crowds of people she despised and she knew the feeling was mutual, but the one  
good thing about it was that they didn't want to come near her so they moved out of the way. If  
that was a good thing. Another plus, she thought, was that since transforming her body lost some  
of the weight that had been put on when her parents didn't want to do anything and left her in  
front of the TV with a bag of chips. She made it in the door just as the bell rang and tried to get  
to her seat on the other side of the room drawing as little attention to herself as possible.   
Transforming did a lot of things to her body: She grew a few more inches, not that it qualified  
her as tall, her hair and skin were in better condition, her metabolism was working better and she  
had more energy and skill than ever. She was still the outcast as freak at school but she really  
didn't care.  
The hour seemed to drone on and she paid attention but with little interest to what the teacher  
said. She was more worried about facing her "comrades" next time and what this enemy  
wanted. She had a vague memory about a prince and a war and the ice, always the ice and snow  
and cold. Then to the classes relief the bell rang and a mad dash was made for the door, Erin  
was the last to leave catching the words about homework or something. She made her way  
through the crowd to her locker, she got the books she needed and went to the next class room.   
There was nobody in there and she remembered it was lunch time, she put her books on her desk  
and walked to the cafeteria. No use getting there early, there's always a line and was she right.   
For it to be first lunch out of three there were a lot of people in line. Snack shack must be closed  
she thought looking to where it usually was. Yep, when your right, your right. She made her  
way to the shortest of two lines and watched as people came out carrying food and walked to a  
table with a chair especially reserved for them. She watched this with little interest until she  
couldn't see it anymore and was faced with items of little temptation of what to eat. Resorting  
to the pizza and bottle of water she paid and walked past all of the tables already full.  
"Hi Erin, need a seat?" A familiar and friendly voice called to her, she turned around to see  
Dave sitting with, to little surprise, Arielle, Angel and Stephen. She was almost tempted to  
finally take him up on the offer when she saw Stephen, but Arielle's look caused her to think  
again. "No thanks." She called back, with her lie already in place. "It's a nice day, I think I'll  
sit outside."  
"Okay, see ya in class." he turned back around to face an angry glare from Arielle. Erin smiled  
at the sight of his ignorance of the whole thing. She walked outside to a picnic table where she  
and she alone sat.  
"What were you thinking!" Arielle whispered in a harsh tone across the table.  
"What?" Dave asked back to the girl across from him.  
"I don't think Arielle likes her." Angel said tauntingly.  
"Shut up Angel!" she growled back.  
"No. I think that she doesn't like Dave talking to her." Stephen joined Angel  
"I'm warning you."  
"Arielle." Dave interrupted the taunting and threats, "Erin is my friend." He looked at the three  
people staring at him in utter shock.  
"Dave, it's not that we're insulting you." Stephen began, "But Erin's kind of a loner and plus no  
one's even admitted to being her friend since elementary school."  
"Well, I've known her since I've been here and she hasn't been remotely mean or rude to me so I  
didn't see any reason to do that to her. And the reason she's a loner might have something to do  
with no one wanting to be around her. If you just gave her a chance you could like her too."   
With that he went back to eating his lunch, knowing that now was definitely not the right time to  
reveal his guess. The other three remained silent while eating and contemplating what Dave said  
until the bell rang to go to class.  
Erin walked in and threw the tray away and joined the crowd leaving the cafeteria to go to class.   
She walked into the partially filled class and took her seat watching the people come in and  
occupy the area around her but not acknowledging her.  
"Find a seat?" Dave sat in the desk next to her.   
"Yeah, but thanks for the offer." She found the nerve to give a slight smile.  
"No problem, there's always a seat open at my table."  
"I think Arielle may have something to say against that."  
"Don't worry about her." with that the bell rang and everybody took their seats. Erin looked up  
before indulging herself into another book of magic she had been reading since the  
transformation. At the front of the room stood the teacher, obviously losing his mind, with a  
what appeared to be new student. He had long black hair pulled into a ponytail to reveal that it  
was shaved underneath, he wore solid black from his shirt to his boots. He had blue eyes, very  
noticeable, and silver jewelry to match the silver streak in his hair that was only on the left side.   
His presence brought the class to a hush, something they hadn't been since day one.  
"Class this is Jason, please be nice." the teacher introduced the boy with more nervousness than  
usual, "Is there an open seat anywhere?"  
"Over here!" the guy on the other side of Erin spoke up still looking at her book of Symbols in  
Magic on her desk.  
"Okay, Jason if you will." he directed the new kid to the seat. The entire class was watching  
him move, he looked about seventeen or eighteen, was at least 5' 9" and looked like he could  
take the world out if it looked at him side ways. Erin looked at the door as he walked beside her  
she felt him sit down and she knew he was looking at her books of magic.  
"I'll get you a book later for now you can share with Erin. Okay class open your book to page  
246 and let's begin were we left off yesterday."  
Erin reached down beside her and grabbed her book off the floor, she was pulling it up and  
looked over to see Jason, to her shock had picked up the book on her desk and was going  
through it.  
"Do you want to use my book?" she asked starring at him going through her book.  
"Only on chapter five?" his voice was calm and collected and nice to the ear, he looked at her  
waiting for an answer.  
"I just got it last night." She answered taking the book from him. "So do you want to use my  
book?" She asked again looking at him, waiting for his reaction to the question. He just smiled  
at her and shook his head and pulled out the same book of magic, only worn and faded and pages  
ripped out and taped in again. She smiled as she turned back to her own book and opened it to  
the marker and started reading. Dave looked at Erin doing exactly what she was always doing in  
class, anything but the work, and then looked at Jason who was doing exactly what nobody else  
did, he was looking at Erin. 


	4. True Story - Part 4

Part 4  
  
The last bell of the day rang and the halls were filled with teenagers and teachers ready for the  
weekend. Erin was about to exit for the Junior parking lot when she felt someone touch her  
shoulder, she turned around and to her surprise stood Jason.  
"Hi." was the only thing that could find it's way out of her mouth. He didn't say anything in  
return but gave her a warm and actually sincere smile, needless to say she was stunned. He  
looked like he was about to do something important when something stopped him.  
"Erin hi!" a voice called out down the hall. Erin looked around Jason to see Dave, a little  
frantic, and the rest at the lunch table coming her way. Arielle was clung to his side, not going  
to let him get away, Erin thought to herself but saw Jason smile in return. Must be thinking the  
same thing, she thought, then she noticed the silver locket around his neck, Looks like mine as  
she put her hand around her gold locket.  
"Guys this is Jason." Dave introduced, "He and I have two classes together." Dave seemed to  
want to be there more than anyone else, like he was about to burst from something but no one  
could tell.  
"Nice to meet you." he nodded at each and seemed to give Stephen a bit more considering time  
than the rest. "I should be going now. Goodbye." He pushed open the door and turned giving  
one last noticeable smile to Erin, which made her blush, and almost vanished behind the walls  
and columns. Then stood the five in almost the same position they were in last night, plus one.   
Dave seemed to want to reach out to Erin and pull her into the group but she resisted and they  
stood in a moment of uncomfortable silence. She looked at them catching them in the eye and  
quickly breaking the lock. Dave seemed comfortable in the look but Stephen seemed surprised  
and then like he started searching for something but it became uncomfortable and she broke it  
realizing it wasn't common to stare into someone's eyes who doesn't know who you are. But the  
feeling she got from his eyes was like she had seen it before, but it felt old and forgotten.  
"Erin can I call you?" Dave asked unexpectedly breaking the silence, "I need to talk to you  
about something." he added easing the shock of the question.  
"Sure." she said shrugging it off, and seeing the look given from Arielle she said "See ya later."  
and left.  
"Will you quit doing that!" Dave demanded looking at Arielle.  
"What?" she tried to play innocent.  
"You know perfectly well what he's talking about Arielle." Angel began, picking up where they  
left off at lunch.  
"Yeah, every time you see Erin you give her an evil look." Stephen joined in the routine.  
"Now why would I do that?"  
"Do you really want me to say?" Angel asked in all seriousness.  
"All right. All right. I'll try to control myself."  
"Thank you." Dave said to her, "But I just don't know why you don't like Erin." He walked off  
leaving the rest of them in shock as he always did when he asked that question. When they got  
to the parking lot they saw Jason driving of in a black on black convertible Mustang, top down.   
Stephen looked down the parking lot to see Erin, standing in shock, beside her yellow Explorer,  
with a piece of black paper in her hand, watching Jason drive away. When she saw him looking  
she got in and drove pass them as soon as they had reached Stephen's' lightning clad Harley and  
Angels deep blue Jeep. Stephen watched as she speeded out of the lot and down the street. The  
feeling of a memory of her eyes still stayed with him, What's she hiding, but he dismissed that  
thought before his mind filled with the thought of wanting to know, be a part of her life, and  
protect her.  
  
When Erin got home she went straight to her room and locked the door, closed all the shades and  
relied on the light left. She walked over to the bag she had thrown on the bed and took out the  
note that was just recently shoved inside, she walked over to her desk and sat sown and opened it  
again. There it was in silver ink written on the black sheet of paper:  
  
Solar,  
I've missed you. Your just as beautiful as I remember. Meet me at club Inferno at Midnight  
tonight. I have something I want to tell you.  
Love,  
Night  
  
"What do you know of this?" She demanded as she threw the locket on the bed. It opened by  
itself releasing a golden light before it spoke.  
"What are you talking about?" the Voice asked gently.  
"Who's Night, and why does he want to see me?" tears ran down her face. Memories of pain  
and loss filled her mind but again nothing made sense.  
"I was wondering when he was going to show up." the Voice answered disappointed.  
"Do you want me to ask the question again!?" Erin demanded, pain, anger, and fear in her own  
voice.  
"Night is... well it's hard to explain."  
"Try!"  
"A long time ago Night and Solar led the solders together, but they were also lovers." Erin  
almost fell off the chair.  
"Go on." she regained her balance.  
"But it ended terribly, Solar's guardians had arranged for her to be marred to Lightning." this  
time she did fall off the chair. "Solar knew her responsibility's clearly and told Night that she  
could never be with him again. He became crazed and he tried to kill Lightning only to be  
stopped by Solar standing in his way. She broke his heart saying that she didn't love him and  
never wanted to see him again, that's when she took off the golden locket he made for her and  
threw it at his feet, she ran to her room crying at her own lies. Night picked up the locket and  
threw it through her window into her room and he walked away never to be seen again until the  
Great Battle."  
Erin sat huddled on the floor beside her bed thinking of the story that she had just heard. "This  
locket?"  
"Yes."  
"Did he make a silver one just like it for himself?"  
"That's where the model for the gold one came from. He said as long as she wore it their love  
could never die. Wait, have you seen him?" Fear and excitement entered the tone of the Voice.  
"Today, he's a new student at school, he left the note on my car for me to meet him tonight."   
"You aren't going to go are you?" The Voice seemed scared at the mere thought of it.  
"Why?" Erin wondered what could actually cause fear, and she sensed longing from the Voice.  
"He may think you still love him." It... she was lying, but why? Erin had to know.  
"What happened at the Great Battle?" 


	5. True Story - Part 5

Part 5  
  
"It was six years after Night had left. Solar had just turned twenty one and Lightning was  
courting her, and she had no objections to it, after all she thought that Night was never coming  
back until that day. Rebellions had broke out everywhere and Solar and the other's were trying  
to keep the peace and save the planet. She and Lightning had separated from the group to handle  
small attacks toward the North, but when they got there they found the rebels were being held  
back by Night. The three of them fought side-by-side and held the Northern Land and when  
reinforcement's arrived they went back to the castle with Night who looked like he had gone to  
Hell and back. He was immediately reinstated as a royal solider, with the lack of loyal citizens  
we needed everyone to fight. Erin are you still listening?"  
"Yes, of course, but it's just so much to take in. The memories seem to be falling into place,  
feelings have started making sense again."  
"Maybe it would be best if I didn't tell you about the war just now."  
"Maybe."  
"When Night showed back up it was a terrible blow to Solar and to Lightning, he had fallen in  
love with her. But looking back it seems he was always in love with her. She just didn't look  
past Night to see him."  
"Can you move on?" The last thing she needed was to be reminded that Stephen was still a part  
of her love, even if he didn't know it.  
"Well, Night found out that Solar had willing agreed to marry Lightning and that she in return  
had fallen in love. Night refused to follow Lightning's orders and we found out the only reason  
he stayed was because of Solar and nothing else. The final battle happened during her  
confrontation of Night, he didn't deny any of it and before anything else could happen Night was  
struck in the back by a dark crystal. Before he died she told him in front of everyone that she  
would always love him and only him. That was moments before The Sleep carried you and the  
others to this life. I believe that he's back to see if you'll follow through."  
"If he knows who I am, I can't hid from him."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Midnight feels like an eternality from now."  
"You aren't serious."  
"I have to go and you know that."  
"I won't be a part of this!"  
"Then I'll go alone."  
"Not on your life!"  
"I hope that's not what I'm risking." Erin stood up and went to her closet and began going  
through every outfit she owned. "I guess it would only be appropriate to go in traditional  
colors."  
  
"Dave, man, I don't see why I have to be here for you to meet Erin, after all she is your friend  
not mine." Stephen stepped onto the sidewalk outside the Dairy Shop. Dave stood next to the  
pay phone and realized he should at least explain his reason for dragging his friend down here to  
meet the girl no one knew.  
"You remember these." Dave held up his transformation pen for Stephen to see.  
"Dave, your beginning to sound like Angel. But yeah I remember them. Fell out of the sky and  
landed at our feet. And some weird feeling told us what to do with them, been fighting  
unexplained evil ever since. Your point?" He looked at Dave and wondered what Erin would  
have to do with this, then that feeling of wanting came back to him, the same feeling he got from  
Solar, the same feeling he felt that afternoon after looking into Erin's eyes. Then it felt like a  
punch in the stomach as the two came together. "But, but, it can't be. It just can't be." He  
looked at Dave, his emotions mixing but confusion succeeding. "How?"  
"Well, I remember Erin was near by when we got these, I think that's when she began wearing  
that locket. She also uses a pen like ours, only she caught me staring at it and I haven't seen it  
since. Also, I catch the way she looks at you, it's the same as Solar. And that's not including the  
physical similarities. You know unless you look for something you never actually see it."  
Stephen leaned against the front of Dave's truck and tried to focus on something, anything.  
"Man, I know it's a lot to take in but you have to remember I'm not even sure. That's why you  
should be here, to let her know that your not going to just leave. Your not going to just leave are  
you? Because I've seen it in her eyes, she needs all the love we can give her. Otherwise..."  
"Otherwise what? What could happen!?" That's where it went, to protect her, if it was her.  
"Well, that new guy. I'm not sure but I think he likes her, he has a pen." Dave waited for  
Stephen's immediate response.  
"You mean he's one of us, that your sure on. I knew there was something familiar, but I didn't  
like it."  
"I'll agree with you there. It was just the way he kept asking about her, and you, even though he  
didn't mention you directly I knew. But confronting Erin is our purpose here now, that's why I  
didn't want the girls here, they have a thing against Erin and Solar. Go wait inside and I'll bring  
her in when she gets here." Stephen nodded in compliance and went inside, with the jingling of  
the bell on the door.  
  
Erin had decided on an orange form-fitting slip dress and shiny orange open toed platforms. She  
was getting ready to paint her toe nails red and finger nails yellow when the phone rang.  
"Hello."  
"Erin?"  
"Dave hi, you know I had completely forgot you were going to call."  
"Are you busy?"  
"Not really. Dave are you okay, you seem nervous."  
"Could you meet me at the Dairy Shop?"  
"Okay, you don't have to answer me. How long?"  
"You have plans?"  
"Later."  
"Not too long."  
"Okay, be there in ten."  
"Thanks."  
"Bye." She hung up the phone, weird, she shook off the feeling and grabbed her locket and keys  
and headed out the door.  
She pulled up to the ice cream parlor, which had been named Dairy Shop and saw Dave waiting  
for her beside the pay phone which she decided he called her from. "What's wrong?" she asked  
getting out and walking up to him. Not noticing the black motorcycle parked on the other side of  
the truck.  
"Not here, inside." He led the way inside not waiting for her.  
"Okay, inside." She pulled open the door and looked inside to see him already sitting in the last  
booth in the dim lighting. He motioned for her to come and sit across from him, but as she got  
closer she noticed someone else in the booth, sitting next to Dave was Stephen with a surprised  
but serious look upon his face. "Hi guys." Erin slid into the booth with a some what confused  
mental that slowly became, shock, surprise, and fear as both Stephen and Dave put on the table  
two pens; one purple and dark blue with a lightning bolt on the cap, the other green and brown  
with earth on the cap. Erin looked at the pens with quiet intensity knowing that they could see  
her expression and that it was what they were watching for. She slowly reached into her pocket  
taking out an object and keeping it under the table. She sat looking at it deciding what she  
should do, she slowly moved the object she held onto the table. Erin remained looking at it,  
knowing that the two boys across from her were in complete shock. What she had placed on the  
table was a pen of red and orange with a gold sun on the cap.  
"Is this what you wanted?" she asked while remaining looking at the pen.  
"I knew there was something about you." Dave said enthusiastically. This didn't help Erin who  
could feel Stephen's eyes on her.  
"What's wrong?" Dave asked knowing that Stephen couldn't be this cold if he really wanted  
Solar.  
"How did you know?" Erin quietly asked, tears beginning to come to her eyes. This was  
suppose to be her decision when she told. She wasn't ready, things just started making sense.  
"Dave had the idea when he noticed Jason's pen and the way he kept asking about you."   
Stephen replied still looking at the pen, remembering every battle, and every time he held on to  
Solar never wanting to let her go. Erin looked at Dave recalling the words that had just come  
from Stephen's lips.  
"He asked about me?" the words seemed almost unimaginable. He couldn't do this. He  
couldn't involve them again. What if it turned out the same way? Everyone would be hurt and  
we have to live through this life. How could he do this? This isn't their concern, it's not their  
fight or life. Every thought went through her mind, fear and anger raced through her body  
determined on what she had to do now. Dave nodded looking at her stunned reaction.  
"And he has a pen?" So he knows who he was. He knows who he is. How everything happened.  
"Just like ours, only it was solid black with silver streaks." Dave responded to her question,  
even though it didn't look like she was listening.  
"Erin." Stephen drew her attention from her thoughts, even though he was still looking at the  
pen in front of her, "Do you know who he is?"  
"I'm hoping a friend." She said quickly before grabbing her pen off the table and sliding it back  
in her pocket.  
"I have to be some where." she said standing up and looking outside at the sky, which became  
eerily darker as she watched.  
"Erin where are you going? Your not going to meet him are you?" Dave asked getting out and  
standing beside her. Stephen remained in the booth looking at the two standing.  
"Let her go." he said to Dave who looked at him questionably. "I'm sure she knows what she's  
doing." he responded to Dave's looks.  
"On the contrary," she turned to finally look at him, "I have no earthly idea what I'm going to  
do." She ran out of the shop with the ringing of the bell above the door and screeched off down  
the road.  
"How could you just let her leave? She could be in serious danger." Dave turned to Stephen  
who just looked at him. "Well, answer me!" Dave continued yelling at him. Stephen looked at  
him and then at the rest of the shop who had turned and looked at the conversation.  
"Oh." Dave remarked and led the way outside. Stephen went to his Harley and waited for Dave  
to join him.  
"She's going to be okay." Stephen finally said, even though feelings of betrayal and love fought  
within him, he had started to make sense of some of the memories that felt like forgotten  
dreams.  
"How do you know?" Dave asked becoming calmer. It didn't make sense for him to feel hurt  
when it was Stephen who had to of been hit the hardest.  
"Read this." Stephen said handing Dave a black piece of paper. The lamp in front of them  
suddenly came on, stating that it was eight-thirty, and Dave could see that the letters were silver.  
"Club Inferno at midnight, so? This doesn't mean Erin will be safe." Dave questioned again.  
"I saw Erin with a note like this, I think it was given to her by Jason." Steven answered.  
"You got one, why not the rest of us?"  
"I don't know," Stephen answered taking the note and putting it back in his bag, "but I intend to  
be there and to make sure nothing happens to Erin." It didn't matter what his other feelings  
were, he was going to protect her. He put his helmet on and started the engine, Dave walked  
around to his green truck and got in and started it up. The two drove off one behind the other.   
At the light Dave pulled up beside Stephen, "Midnight?" he yelled across.  
"Midnight." Stephen shouted back before the light changed and the two drove off in separate  
directions. 


	6. True Story - Part 6

Part 6  
  
Erin looked at her car clock as she pulled into a spot across the street from Inferno, 11:45. The  
club was brightly lit in red, orange, yellow, purple, and dark blue neon. She turned off the  
engine and got out of the Explorer, she stood looking at the club and hearing the music and  
people inside almost made her turn around and go home, but she resisted and made her way  
across the street to the line outside the club. She stood there noticing that she didn't stand out  
against the crowd, and she noticed that the line was moving pretty fast because most of the  
people were being sent away. When she got up to the Bouncer she immediately recognized him  
as her former lab partner who had to take the class to graduate.  
"Name?" the very muscular black man asked looking at his list.  
"Erin."  
"Is that what it's under?" He continued looking at the list.  
"Maybe Solar." she grimaced a little saying that. The bouncer looked up at her and immediately  
recognized her.  
"Erin!" he said throwing his arms around her.  
"Hi Sammy." she said hugging him back, "Your looking good she said noticing his tight shirt  
which displayed him very well.  
"You know, I have to keep in shape for the ladies."  
"Yeah, of course."  
"Hold up here you are." he said marking her off the list, "Go on in."  
"Thanks Sammy, bye." she waved back at him as she entered the solid black doors.  
  
Stephen, who was further down the street with Dave, saw Erin go in and the two immediately  
got in line. They both wore blue jeans, Stephen with a dark blue shirt and dark blue jacket, Dave  
with only a shinny green shirt. After giving Sammy the names of Lightning and Dave they  
entered the black doors to the club. Inside was again lit by red and orange neon flames.  
"I think I see why Jason chose this place." Dave said above the music.  
"Do you see Erin anywhere?" Stephen went on ignoring him.  
"No, but I see your rival." Dave joked pointing to Jason in the corner of the bar. Stephen shot  
him an evil glance, but in reality he had been thinking about Erin ever since she showed them  
her pen. He didn't want anything to happen to her, not now, not ever.  
"Okay let's keep looking for Erin though." Stephen changed the subject and continued looking  
for her. Dave noticed her at the front of the room listening to the band and pointed her out to  
Stephen. The two of them watched her blue and auburn streaks intertwine with golden hair as  
she moved to the music. Stephen watched her without hearing the music, he watched the way  
her body moved, how her dress wrapped itself around her, how her hair bounced and moved with  
the rest of her, until she stopped and he was drawn back into the real world where the band had  
stopped and Dave was noticing the way Stephen looked at Erin.  
"What?!" Stephen asked trying to look confused.  
"You like her." Dave called him out.  
"I do not." Stephen tried to make his way to the bar.  
"Yes you do. I saw the way you were looking at her." Dave continued behind him. The two sat  
down facing the dance floor.  
"I don't know, maybe." Stephen started looking at Erin who had consumed herself in the  
atmosphere of the club and for once wasn't an outcast.  
"It's just that... I don't know." Stephen tried to explain.  
"Solar." Dave pointed out.  
"Yeah, I mean we work great together, and I've never wanted to let her go, and I've looked into  
her eyes, and I've known her for so long, and she use to be one of my friends even though I don't  
think she knew it. We use to pick on her, but when we were alone..." he stopped himself  
realizing that he was talking about Erin instead of Solar. Dave was looking at him with an I told  
you so look on his face that suddenly went away when he looked over Stephen's shoulder.   
Stephen noticed the change and looked behind him to see Erin coming to the bar oblivious to the  
presence of them and Jason. Stephen also noticed Jason heading toward Erin, like a lion hunt's  
it's prey. Dave made a move toward Erin but was quickly stopped by Stephen standing up in  
front of him, Stephen quickly made his way through the hordes of people to reach the point right  
beside Erin a moment before Jason.  
"Coke please." Stephen blurted out to the bartender without thinking. Erin looked at him  
standing beside her and almost collapsed.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked irritated, but before he could respond an orange rose with  
silver edges was in front of her, it almost shined in the darkness away from the neon and moving  
people.  
"I didn't know if you would come." A low voice behind her said. At the remembrance of the  
story Erin couldn't help but look at Stephen and was surprised when she saw he was angry and  
directing it at the owner of the voice. She took the rose from the hand that placed it in front of  
her and turned around to see Jason looking at her with such a longing in his eyes.  
"It's so good to see you again." Jason said moving a blue piece of hair out of her face and  
placing it behind her ear, and any one who was watching could see it was with a lover's touch.   
At he realization of this Erin blushed and Stephen became even madder.  
"What do you want?" Dave asked coming up behind Stephen, when he saw that even if Stephen  
could talk through his anger what came out wouldn't be nice. Erin turned back to see Dave  
standing beside Stephen, who had crushed the can in his hand and it looked like blood was  
dripping from his hand. Erin noticed the blood and dropped the rose to take Stephen's hand, to  
everyone's surprise especially Stephen's. She quickly took him to the unisex bathroom and  
began to clean his hand under the faucet until all the blood had been washed away. Stephen just  
watched with amazement as her hands held his with such love and dedication.  
"Just a small cut, but it was near a vein." she let go of his hand and dried it with the brown paper  
towels, "To clot the blood. I don't know why but it works." She explained as she tore at the  
bottom seam of her dress and began tearing around the dress to tear off a piece of fabric. She  
took off the paper towels and since the blood had stopped she tied the fabric around his hand.  
"It'll be okay, but it should be properly cleaned." she said looking up at him again, feeling like  
she should apologize for even being here.  
"Um... thanks." he said looking into her eyes, knowing that he couldn't let her go. He just  
couldn't reach out though.  
  
Jason picked up the rose Erin had dropped on the floor.  
"Does she really still love him?" he questioned to no one general.  
"Beat's me, I've only know them for two years and I'm still confused." Dave answered. Jason  
looked at him and a sudden spark hit him.  
"Your Earth!" Jason said to Dave, kind of shocked he hadn't know it before.  
"Just a little louder, I don't think the band heard you. You would be?" Dave asked.  
"Night, pleased to make your formal acquaintance." He held out his hand which Dave shook.  
"What did you mean by she still love's him?" Dave asked sitting down. Jason looked at him  
confused.  
"You mean you don't know?" Jason asked sitting down beside him.  
"Know what?"  
"About the past."  
"Ugh. I'm terrible at history." Dave groaned out.  
"No, your past. The past of the warriors, the Great War." Jason looked at him questioning,  
"Have you not been told who you are?"  
Dave shook his head, "Erin's never actually got around to sharing that with us." Dave gestured  
to the direction of the bathroom seeing Erin and Stephen come out with a noticeable tension  
between the two.  
"You have to be kidding me." Dave said at the realization that they didn't solve anything. Jason  
approached Erin, which made Stephen come closer to her, which made Dave roll his eyes at the  
whole thing.  
"I want to apologize," Jason started, "I should have realized that your not Solar, at least not the  
one Night knew." Erin smiled at the compliment but was interrupted from saying anything by  
the onslaught from Stephen.  
"So who are you and why did you want us here?" he demanded as Dave fell on the floor as he  
tried getting off the stool.  
"It wouldn't be complete without me." Jason said somewhat defiantly to Stephen. Before  
Stephen could respond Erin touched the locket around Jason's neck as he pulled her own from  
it's hidden position from under her neckline.  
"How do you two have the same locket?" Stephen demanded hurt by the fact that the only thing  
he ever gave Erin was a hard time and a few bruises.  
"You know what they don't, don't you?" Jason asked Erin, ignoring Stephen. She nodded still  
cradling his locket in her hand.  
"You received this for a purpose, as I did mine." She stated.  
"We should move this somewhere else." Dave said, feeling like things were about to get intense.   
He started moving Stephen out the door, knowing he wouldn't move himself.  
"My house is empty." Erin told Dave when they got outside. He helped Stephen down the  
sidewalk to the truck and Erin told Jason to follow her in his car before she crossed the street. 


	7. True Story - Part 7

Part 7  
  
The four entered the front foyer of Erin's house as the grandfather clock in the hall sounded with  
a deep chime one o'clock. She directed them past several rooms to a living room which  
obviously hadn't been used in quite some time. Pictures of Erin lined the walls, when she was  
younger and smiling. "Make yourselves comfortable. I'm going to go get some decent  
bandages." Erin told them as she disappeared down the hall they came from. Stephen looked at  
all the pictures of the happy girl, recognizing her in some of them, then he realized that they  
were all taken before her mom had died.  
"She has a beautiful smile, doesn't she?" Stephen's concentration was broken by Jason's  
insight.  
"She did." Stephen said turning from the pictures and finding an old cushioned chair near the  
edge of the room.  
"None of them are new." Dave needlessly pointed out.  
"See that woman," Stephen pointed to the red haired woman in some of the pictures, "that's  
Erin's mother, she died about five years ago." He still remembered the day when the teacher  
said Erin would be out for a while because her mother had died, he also remembered he hadn't  
seen her really smile since she came back. The other two sat down and Erin entered carrying a  
bowl of water in one hand and some bottles and bandages in the other. She kneeled next to  
Stephen who offered his hand. Jason watched her with a disappointed look on his face then  
realized she was under one of the more later pictures on the wall. The other two noticed it also  
and they were sure that she was the girl in the picture only older and unhappy. She cleaned the  
wound with warm water and rubbing alcohol not noticing that they were starring at her,  
comparing her to the pictures. Stephen cringed when the alcohol touched the wound and almost  
yanked his hand away. "Don't be a baby!" She grabbed his hand back and continued cleaning  
the wound. Jason and Dave sat smiling and snickering at the two and the fact that Stephen was  
blushing, bad.  
"Where's your dad?" Stephen asked fearing the worst, remembering that he was a big and  
strong man.  
"Out somewhere. I never get a chance to see him much anymore." Erin said dryly, with a hint  
of sadness as she finished wrapping the bandage around his hand. She stood again with the  
bottles placed in the bowl. "The truth had to come out some time." She said looking into his  
eyes, trying to make some reason for it all, and moving back across the room to give a moment  
to each, before she disappeared back down the hall.  
"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Stephen asked to Dave, with a worried look on his  
face. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know now, he wanted to know Erin now and not worry  
about that feeling of betrayal in the back of his mind.  
"Worried about the past?" Jason gave him a sharp look across the room. "You should be."   
Stephen didn't know what his voice was lined with but he knew it wasn't good. He was about to  
respond to the guy clad in black but Erin came back before he could get the words out. She went  
to the coffee table in front of the couch where Dave sat, and placed her locket on it. Jason got  
up from his seat and placed his locket next to the gold one. Dave got the best look and noticed  
the only difference was the metal.  
"How..." He began to ask.  
"They belonged to our counter parts, long ago." Jason answered. He looked at Erin again with  
that look that made her blush the first time, it worked again.  
"Who are you?" Stephen demanded from Jason, angry that this guy no one knew could do this to  
her.  
"Here and now I am known as Jason, but in the past I was Night. We were all known as our  
counter parts. That was taken away in the Great War." Jason remembered and then glared at  
Stephen.  
"He doesn't know!" Erin snapped at Jason. She took a seat in the other corner of the room close  
to the hallway. Jason knew it wasn't wise to fight at this time and retreated to the far side of the  
couch, away from Stephen and directly facing Erin. Then out of nowhere a sweet melody filled  
the room. Erin and Jason remained staring at the lockets as Stephen and Dave looked around  
confused. The lockets started shaking on the table and suddenly opened at the same time with  
burst of gold and silver light that filled the room. The music grew louder and louder and the  
moment that it couldn't get any louder it came back to a soft melody and with the sound the light  
disappeared and in the center of the room two forms materialized out of the light. One was a  
woman dressed in a gold and white flowing gown with empire waist, she had thick silver hair  
beyond her waist, and piercing light blue eyes that sparkled. The other was a man significantly  
taller than the woman, he was dressed in a black and silver formal outfit of past nobles, no tights,  
his hair was mainly silver with few streaks of dark brownish black, and darker but still piercing  
blue eyes. Both wore bands of gold around their heads, hers studded with emeralds, his with  
sapphires. The two looked at themselves and then at each other daring to touch each others  
faces and embrace each other. The man picked up the woman off the carpet and spun her  
around the room, ending with a kiss. The two laughed as they danced to the melody that still  
played from what know seemed like the lockets. Erin watched them as she stood and made her  
way to the other side of the room where the boys watched the two with confused faces. Stephen  
smiled as she sat in the more comfortable chair to the side of him. He watched her watching  
them, she smiled as they seemed to glide across the carpeted floor until the melody came to an  
end, She really does have a beautiful smile. The woman looked around and looked displeased  
but kept smiling. "We can't very well begin without Water and Air being present." The woman  
said in the shimmering voice of the gold locket, she seemed to nod her head and in a flash of  
gold light Angel and Arielle stood in front of the woman in their night clothes. Angel, hair  
down, wore blue pajama pants and tee shirt, Arielle wore a long sea green silky gown, that  
complimented her brown skin.  
"Okay, what's going on!" Arielle stuttered as she looked around the room at the fully dressed  
people.  
"Let me guess, Erin's house." Angel stated noticing the size of the room and that Erin was the  
only who seemed truly comfortable even with all the events going on. Erin nodded and extended  
her arm to the remaining seats in the room. Arielle choose the spot next to Dave and Angel sat  
in the chair on the other side of Jason.  
"Anyone care to explain?" She asked as she noticed the lockets of Jason and Erin on the table,  
and the outfits of the adults in the room. Not to mention being in her room one second and being  
in Erin's house the next.  
"My name is Rhea." the woman began, bowing formally, streaks of almost emerald silver hair  
fell around her. "And this is my husband..."  
"Daris." The deep voiced man stepped forward, bowing, blue seemed to shine from the silver of  
his hair, "We were the King and Queen of Earth over a millennium ago." he continued as he  
looked at the children in the room.  
"Solar." Rhea turned her attention to Erin, "It's time my child. If you will." Erin got up from  
her seat and stood in front of Rhea, who placed her hands on Erin's shoulders causing a orange  
light to appear and consume her. The room was in shock, after all it's not everyday that you see  
someone disappear in front of you.  
"What did you do to her?!" Stephen stood up before anyone had a chance to grasp what had  
happened.  
"Lightning, always the inpatient one." Daris approached him.  
"Bring her back now." Stephen continued not realizing the size of Daris, who had to be at least  
two feet taller, and a foot broader.  
"You care for her?" Rhea asked? The others in the room staring at the three.  
"Of course I do!" he snapped back.  
"Do not worry she is in no danger." Rhea continued  
"Then bring her back." his anger growing.  
"It is not time yet." Daris stepped up and pushed Stephen back down in his seat.  
"Where did she go?" Angel asked.  
"To learn." Rhea stated.  
"Learn what?" Angel asked politely.  
"What she needs to." Daris stated getting annoyed with the questions  
"Thanks for not being vague." Jason said under his breath, which got him a sharp look from  
Daris.  
"Night, Lightning, please be patient." Rhea pulled Daris back from Stephen. "While she's gone  
it's time you learn who and what you are. 


	8. True Story - Part 8

Part 8  
  
"It was a time of joy on Earth and through out the Galaxy." Rhea began to explain to the group  
gathered in Erin's house. "In the Universe there are certain people with the ability to change and  
protect the weaker. Most of them served under the Moon Queen, to protect her kingdom and  
child. There were some though, who chose to be part of a secret service to protect the Earth and  
all the people here. We called them the Elemental Warriors, namely because their powers were  
those of elements found on Earth. While the other planets had one main element for their  
warriors to use we had them all in separate warriors born to Earth and it's people. We found out  
later that these warriors descended from other planets and remained on Earth instead of joining  
the kingdom of the Moon. These warriors promised that when the next in line was born they  
would set out and bring the child back to be trained in their strength and be taught the best  
education as that any child of the royal family would receive. You all were born over a  
millennia ago, when the Negaverse attacked all was done that could be to save the people. We  
failed, but the Queen of the Moon used the last of her power to save all the children of the Moon  
and send them to the future to be reawakened if the Evil should come again. With out her  
realization she saved all of you also and sent you to the future with everyone else. When our  
time as King and Queen ended we stored our powers in the lockets and when you were reborn  
the lockets naturally found their owners and that's when the powers were re-released on to you.   
Any questions so far?"  
"Yeah!" Said Stephen still irritated with not knowing where Erin was.  
"Yes Lightning."  
"Since you told us this, and oddly enough it makes sense. Why send Erin somewhere else?"  
"She has a more difficult history to face. Her life was different than the rest of you, she has had  
more battles within herself since this began. It's been very hard on her, and she may tell you  
about it sometime." Rhea looked at him, knowing he was mad and for good reason, but he never  
knew even then what she had gone through.  
  
Erin was suspended in space above the ground, but she wasn't Erin she was Solar. She looked  
around the area that was below her, it seemed familiar, it was ice. This must be the past. It's  
frightening for some reason. Below her a small group of people moved close together, they held  
torches even though it was day. They were all wrapped in fur and held their heads down to  
protect themselves from the wind, Solar could faintly hear a baby crying. She moved closer,  
already knowing what she would find. A beautiful woman with gold hair whipped against her  
face was carrying a baby close to her body. Then the man at the front of the group stopped and  
turned and started walking back to the woman. Solar tried to turn from the scene but she  
couldn't, something wouldn't let her. The woman backed away from the group, fear covering  
her face as she held her child closer. The man unsheathed the dagger beneath his coat, no one  
stopped him. Solar could hear him whisper to the woman as he held her, "It's for the good of  
our people." A tear ran down his cheek as he placed the woman on the ice, blood tinting the  
area around her, he wrapped the crying baby in the dead woman's fur next to her body, then  
turned and walked back leading the group away from the red tinted ice. Solar had been able to  
place herself on the ice and walk to the woman, when the group was out of sight she kneeled  
down to take the baby, but her hand went through the fur as if she wasn't even there. Out of the  
corner of her eye she saw a different group heading toward the body, they were dressed in green.   
She heard the same crying of a different baby, and two women came to discover the dead woman  
and the slowly dying baby. The woman without a child picked up the child and rocked her until  
she quit crying, as she quit the boy baby stopped also. They were soon joined by the rest of the  
group, the lead man showed agreement to let the woman keep the girl and went over the dead  
body and picked several items jewelry and clothing off of her.  
Solar, happier, found herself in a new place, a place of green and warmth. Two children, no  
more than the age of four, were playing among the trees, one a girl which was obviously herself  
and the other a boy which looked a lot like Dave. The girl wore an orange bandanna around her  
hair and a golden sun on her shoulder, the rest she wore was of that of the new clan, in fact  
except the hair and gold and orange objects, she was one of the clan of earth. Solar looked  
around the settlement and vaguely remembered it as a happy moment in life. Then she saw a  
woman dressed in a similar battle outfit, only green and brown, approach the camp. Some of the  
people bowed to her, the two children stayed in the trees and watched the actions taking place.   
The warrior pointed to Dave and talked to his mother, she seemed overjoyed at what she heard  
and called the children down. The warrior examined Dave and nodded acceptance at his mother,  
then she looked at Erin. The girl's new mother came forward with a worried look on her face  
and held on to her child tight. The next thing Solar saw was the five of them walking out of the  
forest, away from her happiness.  
The next thing she saw shook her to her very core. A band of people wearing orange and red in  
the desert attacking the group of five. The children watched with horror the scene that unfolded,  
Solar watched as old memories flooded into her mind. She screamed and cried as her mother  
was slaughtered. Then one of the murders picked her up by her collar and raised a knife above  
his head to kill her when he stopped. The girl's forehead glowed with the symbol of the sun, this  
gave the green clad warrior enough time to knock him down dropping his dagger. He backed  
away from the four calling the others off. Solar recognized him as the same man who killed her  
first mother, he now had killed her second mother. The girl cried over the body of the dead  
woman, just as she had when abandoned on the ice years ago. The warrior scooped her up in her  
arms and carried her the rest of the way to the capitol city where the palace was. No one else  
bothered them as they walked through the city and up to the palace where the children were  
presented to two other children the same age and the king and queen. Solar recognized the  
others as Jason and Stephen, they each had a mother and warrior behind them. A tall woman  
walked to the new children, she was dressed in the same colors as Solar but a different battle  
outfit, this new woman embraced Erin and took her away from the others and the palace. Erin  
never had another mother in that life.  
In a glow of orange Solar saw two women, one the same Solar as before, the other she had seen  
standing behind Stephen, he now stood next to the two, he had to of been ten. The two women  
were shaking hands and placed two rings in a metal box, which was placed in a cupboard with  
another box of the same. Solar looked out the window, there was Angel and Arielle playing with  
Dave and Jason in a beautiful garden filled with flowers. The King and Queen sat on a bench  
near the center of the garden watching the children, a boy Solar didn't recognize joined the  
children, he looked two years older than them. Suddenly a carriage laced with flames pulled up  
to the back entrance of the garden. Solar floated her way down to the level of the others, out of  
the carriage stepped Erin in an orange gown, her hair pulled back in bun. The group stopped  
what they were doing as the warriors joined them with Stephen, the older Solar introduced Erin  
to the group. She stepped toward them and made her bows to the King and Queen and the little  
black haired boy. He's the prince. We're suppose to protect him. Solar watched with new  
memories as Stephen was about to step forward but Jason got there before him. Solar knew then  
that every moment that followed was because Stephen wasn't fast enough that first day back to  
the palace.  
Solar recognized the next time frame, she saw herself running into the palace away from an  
angry Jason and a surprised Stephen as the others just stood and watched. Solar watched Jason  
pick up the gold locket and throw it through a window, then he just walked away. Stephen  
joined the others and told them he "would handle it." Erin was crying into a pillow on her bed,  
locket lying next to her. Stephen walked over to her and held her as she turned and cried into his  
chest. Solar longed for the next moments to never end as she remembered and watched what  
happened. Stephen stroked her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead gently, she  
looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. "I promise, I won't force you into anything. Erin I  
know it's going to take time, if you ever get over it. I'll be here every step of the way. I love  
you and I hope one day you'll love me back." He kissed her hand, and was about to stand up  
from the bed when Erin took his hand. "Stephen, I love him, no matter what I said down there, I  
love him. But, he's gone, you and I both know that, and now we have to move on from here."   
The last of her tears ran down her cheeks. "I'll be okay, I just need time."  
"You can have all the time in the world. I will always be here for you." Solar's eyes brimmed  
with tears as the orange light once again enveloped her and she was standing in her living room  
again surrounded by her friends. Tears streamed down her cheeks for the second time since she  
woke up. Stephen rushed to her side as she fell back into his arms, she shook with fear and love  
as she tried to read his face. The rest of the group watched them and then realized they should  
leave. Rhea transported Angel and Arielle back to their homes and Dave and Jason left by door,  
Daris left Rhea with a kiss and dissolved into silver light and went back to the locket, Rhea  
watch Stephen and Erin with a smile and dissolved into gold light and went back to her locket.  
"I think I love you Erin." Stephen said with a smile as he held on to her as they sank to sit on the  
floor. She leaned into his chest again and smiled as he continued to hold on to her and pulled  
her closer. Pain swept through her body as all the memories of loss filled in her now fragile  
state. Stephen noticed the cold sweat that broke into her body and she started to shake again  
more violently. She wept bitterly as all the feelings came back, her lies, their lies, everything  
made her scream with pain and she collapsed in his lap. More with fear than anything else, he  
scooped her body up in his arms and began to rock her gently back and forth. He stroked her  
hair away from her sweat covered brow and kissed her fore head again. At the realization of  
what he was doing her senses came back to her. She stood, backing away from him, fear seizing  
control in her mind, forgetting what century it was, remembering the pain from before. Stephen  
tried to hold her as he lifted himself up, she backed away again.  
"Erin? It's okay, I'm here for you. I always will be from now on." His out stretched arms  
extended to her. She shook her head, trying to find words in her confusion.  
"No! You can't! It can't happen again! Leave!" It shocked her just as much as him. No one  
there understood what was happening. He backed away from her unsure as of what to do.  
"LEAVE!" He backed out into the hallway, finding the door that let him in and stepping out to  
the other side. He stared back at the house firm in knowing what he had to do.  
Inside Erin wept again, from sorrow. She hadn't meant for him to leave, she loved him, she  
needed him here with her. He had to hate her now, no questions about it. He had freely offered  
his love to her in this life and she threw it away. Why? Because of a moment of confusion  
where every thought was the same and nothing made sense. How could he love her after that? 


	9. True Story - Part 9

Part 9  
  
Stephen, Dave, Jason, Angel, and Arielle sat outside of the school on the benches and picnic  
tables.  
"So, this is all real. After that weekend, I thought I would wake up to find it was all a dream."   
Angel stated the opinions of all as she sat next to Jason on a bench.  
"Can you believe everything that's happen in just a few days? It's just amazing." Dave looked  
at Stephen who was off in his own world.  
"Think she'll be here?" Arielle asked noticing Dave's worry.  
"I hope so." Dave turned to her.  
The five of them had spent the weekend together finding out about the Great War from Jason  
and Daris. And finding out their true purpose, to find the Prince and protect him and the Earth.  
"I called her so many times, she wouldn't even pick up and she didn't answer any of my  
messages." Stephen said more to himself than the group. "I hope she's okay." He continued  
looking off to the student entrance. The rest of them looked at him then to each other with the  
same worried look on their faces. Then abruptly he stood up and started walking to the parking  
lot almost running. The rest followed him as he made his way down to the cars and straight to  
the yellow Explorer that had just pulled in. Out of it stepped Erin in a flame shirt and black  
jeans. Before both of her boot clad feet touched the ground Stephen picked her up and held on  
to her as she looked behind him at the four people with happily shocked expressions. He put her  
down and stared into her eyes before leaning down to place his lips upon hers.  
"I'm never going to let you go. I don't care what you have to say about it either." Stephen said  
before he kissed her once more.  
  
  
  
The End  
09/22/00 


End file.
